


Fire Hazard

by DontCallMeStraightOrCis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontCallMeStraightOrCis/pseuds/DontCallMeStraightOrCis
Summary: Oliver is a needy criminal, Percy is the cool uncle, and Fred Weasley II is going veggie.Aka someone on Tumblr gave me perciver and babysitting as a prompt and I tried to make something decent out of it.





	Fire Hazard

Maybe it was silly, but Oliver was somewhat jealous of Fred Weasley II.

He knew he shouldn’t be; the kid was named after a dead guy, had George Weasley of all people as a father, and had to deal with the fact that he now knew that his mother had gone out with the dead guy he was named after before marrying his dad. The kid was kind of set up to fail from the start.

However, Fred Weasley II had a one up on Oliver; he got to spend time with Percy.

Every Friday from 3 am to 8 pm, George and Angelina’s schedules matched up perfectly and neither had free time to look after their son. And, because of lingering Fred Weasley I related guilt Oliver assumed, Percy had insisted that he would babysit for them. Which was fine, great, perfect. Except that was usually the time Oliver and Percy met up. Well, the time they used to meet up. They hadn’t seen each other for three weeks now, and Oliver was beginning to get antsy.

And, instead of just asking if he could come around while Fred Weasley II was there like a normal person, Oliver instead decided the smart thing to do was to climb into Percy Weasley’s window and cut through the nonsense.

Percy responded to it with a deadpan expression and a sigh.

“What the fuck?”

“You shouldn’t swear in front of kids Iggy.”

“He’s thirteen Ollie, I think he knows the word fuck by now.”

Fred Weasley II, who was reading a book beside Percy on the sofa, nodded. Much to everyone’s shock, Fred Weasley II had turned out nothing like Fred Weasley I, instead turning more out like his Uncle Percy. A quiet freckled bookworm. Secretly, Oliver believed everyone was relieved that he wasn’t like Fred Weasley I, that might have been too much.

“You didn’t answer my question by the way,” Percy continued, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“You technically only asked ‘what the fuck’.”

Percy glared at him.

“Answer the question.”

Oliver shrugged, face flushing as he, for the first time since setting off, truly registered just what the fuck he did.

“I… I just wanted to see you.”

Percy blinked, eyes wide, then smiled softly. He had a nice smile, Oliver mused. All soft and sweet that made dimples and the wrinkles around his eyes appear. Nice.

Fred Weasley II snorted, then shifted a bit, leaning against his uncle. For a second, his eyes flickered up to Oliver and he smirked. But his gave quickly returned to his book, and Oliver wondered if that was more of Fred Weasley I reaction, or a Percy reaction.

“Could have just asked Ollie, wouldn’t have kicked you out.”

“You never know.”

“You should by now, I mean, how many years has it been?”

“Uh, a lot?”

Percy laughed quietly.

It was nice in here, Oliver decided. The fire was cackling at the front, filling the room with a gentle sort of heat that had Oliver swaying on his feet, close to doing off. the lights were dim, and the only noises that could be heard where that of the fire, and a radio playing quietly in one of the rooms upstairs. It was cosy, lovey.

“You gone sit down?” Percy asked.

Home Percy, valleys boy Percy, spoke with poor grammar, but Oliver preferred Home Percy speak to Work Percy speak. Work Percy sounded like he was from Cardiff, spoke loudly, carefully and slowly, with a slightly high-pitched voice. Home Percy spoke quietly and carelessly, all low notes and raspy tones. It filled Oliver with warmth when Home Percy said his name, made him trip over flat carpet and choke on his breath.

“Y-Yeah.”

Oliver hesitated for a second, then sat down on the other side of Percy.

There was an inch between their thighs, and Oliver could feel the heat radiating from the other. He had a feeling he was going to end up asleep in half an hour or so, which kind of defeated the point of coming over to visit Percy.

He tried to fight it, but failed and yawned.

“Why’d you come over when you’re tired?” Percy asked. “Don’t seem that smart to me.”

“I climbed through the window; nothing about me today has been smart.”

Percy grinned, brown eyes painted a shade darker than normal by the low light.

“Alright, I’ll grant you that.”

Fred Weasley II snorted again. Oliver knew that was Fred Weasley II talk for ‘get a room’. He ignored him.

“’M guessing this is your not so subtle way of asking if he can find another time to meet,” Percy said.

Oliver flushed and tapped a tune on his knee.

“Yeah, maybe… Miss seeing you.”

“It’s been three weeks Ollie.”

Oliver took a risk and flopped against Percy, head on the other’s bony shoulder. He wondered if Fred Weasley II would take after Percy in terms of height too. Oliver hoped he did, it would absolutely destroy George if his son towered over him.

“Too long.”

“Drama queen.”

“King.”

“Idiot.”

Oliver grinned at gazed at Percy.

“Ah, you love me though.”

Percy blushed.

“Pretty obvious. Don’t let most people who break into my house cwtch up to me.”

“’Most’? How many people break into your house?”

“More than I’d want.”

Fred Weasley II shifted around so he was facing Oliver while still leaning up against Percy.

“Victorie broke in yesterday. With Teddy.”

“They were snogging on the grill,” Percy sniffed.

“That’s not really a great place to snog. Not exactly sexy to accidentally set yourself on fire," Oliver muses.

Both Percy and Fred Weasley II laughed. He considered it a victory.

“I’m sure someone out there would be into that,” Percy joked.

Fred Weasley II scrunched up his nose.

“Ew.”

“Agreed.”

“You staying for dinner Oliver?” Fred Weasley II asked.

Oliver snuck a look up at Percy.

“If your uncle doesn’t get bored and kick me out first.”

“I’d never get bored of you Ollie,” came the quick response.

“O-Oh. Then yeah.”

“We’re getting pizza," Percy said, "Share with me? E’s decided to go veggie.”

Percy jerked his head towards Fred Weasley II, smiling softly. Fred Weasley II responded by sticking his tongue out at his uncle.

“Have fun being gross, you carnivore fucks.”

Percy and Oliver laughed.

“If your dad asks, I told you off for saying that,” Percy said once he’d calmed down.

Fred Weasley II winked.

“Course, don’t wanna get you in trouble.”

“Wouldn’t like to imagine what cruel and unusual punishment George would come up with for ‘corrupting’ his son.”

Percy frowned at the thought.

“He can be… very creative.”

Fred Weasley II also frowned, scrunching up his nose. Then, he shook his head and got up.

“Gonna go change. You two better not be snogging on the grill when I get back.”

“No promises,” Oliver snickered.

Fred Weasley II flipped him off as Oliver winked, then quickly and quietly walked up the stairs. Percy smiled softly and watched him leave.

“Is it bad that I’m actually tempted to do that just so annoy him?”

Oliver laughed and shook his head.

“Nah, just as long as you don’t actually set me on fire. Might be a bit pissed if you do.”

“Better be careful then.”

Oliver was too caught up in the other’s smile to notice when a hand lightly landed on his knee. His breath caught in his throat, but he fought back a more obvious reaction.

“Might be hard to do that. Should probably avoid the grill then.”

“You coming onto me Percy?” Oliver blurted out.

His face flushed, and he opened his mouth to backtrack. But a gentle squeeze of his knee effectively shut him up.

“Maybe I am,” Percy murmured, “Depends. Do you want me to?”

Oliver swallowed, and nodded.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Should probably kiss you then.”

Oliver’s heart began to beat fast, and he licked his lips.

“You should.”

Oliver pulled his head away from Percy’s shoulder.

“Sure?”

Percy leaned down.

“Yeah.”

Percy’s lips were soft and warm, and tasted of sweet tea and shortbread. Lovely.

“GAH!”

Percy pulled back.

“We’re not on the grill.”

Oliver snuck a quick kiss before pulling away, and looking at Fred Weasley II from over the top of the sofa.

“Should have been quicker, veggie.”

Fred Weasley II flipped him off.

Oliver felt strangely at home.


End file.
